<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breeding Ground: Rite of Passage by megamatt09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230515">Breeding Ground: Rite of Passage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09'>megamatt09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breeding Ground [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cock Worship, Creampie, F/M, Maledom/Femsub, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:28:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Daughter of Aphrodite bends down before an extremely powerful sorcerer. First posted on my blog as an exclusive chapter on October 26th, 2019.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Drew Tanaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breeding Ground [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breeding Ground: Rite of Passage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. </p><p>The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on  October 26th, 2019.  While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html</p><p>If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Rite of Passage(Drew Tanaka from Percy Jackson and the Olympians)</b>
  <br/>
  <b></b>
</p><hr/><p><b><br/></b>Every goddess and demi-goddess had their day with the one true power. The Dragon, Hadrian Peverell. Drew Tanaka, the daughter of Aphrodite, dressed to kill, in a tight black dress and thigh high stockings which added to her alluring appeal.<br/><br/>Drew had not been impressed by much, but she had been found herself blown away. A man among men, something which had sadly been in a short supply these days. Drew’s eyes drifted over Hadrian’s body and found herself eating up the eye candy. From his handsome face, dark hair, green eyes, and chiseled features, oh Hadrian had been a treat alright and Drew wanted to eat him all up. She licked her lips and savored the thought of savoring him.<br/><br/>“Drew,’ Hadrian said. “Welcome.”<br/><br/>Despite wanting him so bad, Drew did not want to make it easy.<br/><br/>“What makes you think you can take me so easily?” Drew asked.<br/><br/>“Because, I’ve taken your mother some time ago, several times,” Hadrian said. “She looked right at home on her knees sucking my cock. And just looking at you, you’ll take after her in that respect.”<br/><br/>The Dragon did not wait for permission. The Dragon sensed the arousal in the woman and struck. The powerful kiss stunned Drew. She could not nothing other than kiss back and wrestle with the tongue of the Dragon. Drew remembered, after she came to her senses, she had hands and it would be prudent to use them to explore Hadrian’s body. Just like the One True Power explored her body. With his skilled hands dipping down and caressing her thighs, Drew found herself rocked through a very pleasurable encounter indeed.<br/><br/>“Mmm,” Drew moaned aggressively.<br/><br/>Hadrian rocked her fingers deep into Drew’s warm honey pot. She did not wear panties, which did not surprise Hadrian at the slightest. While he generally enjoyed making women ruining their own undergarments, it was just a perk, not a necessity. He pressed his fingers down into Drew and rocked her body.<br/><br/>The Dragon grabbed onto her dress and tore it off of her. Somehow, the dress reappeared in pristine shape. Hadrian cupped Drew’s succulent chest while he fingered it. He committed every curve in the dark-haired woman’s breasts to memory as she sucked in his fingers.<br/><br/>“Time to test my theory.”<br/><br/>Drew bent to the knee and the next thing she knew, Hadrian’s cock whipped out and slapped her in the face. She had been very surprised and very excited by Hadrian’s boldness. Even more so when Hadrian grabbed Drew by the back of her head and shoved his meaty prick all the way into her mouth to choke Drew out. Drew moaned while she leaned into him and sucked Hadrian as hard as possible.<br/><br/>“You are right at home on your knees, sucking my cock.”<br/><br/>Being the Daughter of the Goddess of love, Drew had several natural skills which Hadrian put to the test. Her succulent lips popped around Hadrian’s pole as he buried it all the way down Drew’s throat with a series of thrusts.<br/><br/>Desire burned through Drew’s body as Hadrian’s thick balls hit her in the face. Hadrian used her throat as his own personal fuck-sleeve and took Drew to the limits. His hands grabbed the back of her head and shoved as much of his meat down her throat as humanly possible.<br/><br/>Oh by the gods, Drew’s eyes watered and her mouth watered even more.<br/><br/>“Good girl. Really work that pole, you’re going to get your gift.”<br/><br/>Drew bobbed her head up and down on Hadrian’s pole. Oh, she sucked him extremely hard as Hadrian pushed onto the horny woman’s mouth. She sucked him while she looked up in Hadrian’s eyes. Hadrian picked up the pace and drove all the way into her mouth with a succulent drive of his hips against her body.<br/><br/>“Good girl,” Hadrian breathed over Drew’s ear lobe.<br/><br/>Drew shuddered and spurted all over the ground. The Dragon held onto her head and pushed down Drew’s throat to make her swallow his pole. It felt good to have his thick cock bury all the way down her throat and make her gasp in pleasure. Finally, Hadrian unloaded.<br/><br/>Careful not to squander a single drop of this divine gift, Drew pressed her nose to Hadrian’s pelvic bone and sucked him hard. The cum raced down her throat and gave her so much of a load, it began to leak out of the sides of her mouth and out of her nose. Hadrian picked up the pace and mouth-fucked Drew until she fell back onto the bed.<br/><br/>Her mouth bubbled with cum, and she swallowed it. Drew lazily scooped the cum into her mouth as Hadrian laid on top of her and fondled her breasts. Drew’s amazing tracts of land received the full benefits of Hadrian exploring them and driving her completely mad with pleasure.<br/><br/>“Hard already?”<br/><br/>“Did you doubt it?”<br/><br/>To be honest, no. Drew spread her legs far and Hadrian planted hot kisses down her body. Every time Hadrian made contact with body resulted in another small orgasm from Drew. Her toes tingled and body heated up as Hadrian edged further down her body. Oh, he reached the big one. The point where her legs spread.<br/><br/>Hadrian dove down into her and slurped her pussy. Drew put her hands on the back of Hadrian’s head and rocked up and down. Her cunt ached for attention and Hadrian gave it to her with the oral stimulation. In no time, Hadrian made her wetter than Drew ever had been in her life.<br/><br/>The Dragon pulled himself up and cupped Drew’s breasts. He gave her a smile and Drew let out a sharp breath. She was about to be mounted and taken by him. Her insides burned with pleasure the second Hadrian rocked himself inside of her and sunk balls deep into Drew’s gushing pussy. Drew locked her legs around Hadrian and pulled him down into her. She let out a small gasp as he was in her.<br/><br/>“You’re so big.”<br/><br/>“But, you can take it,” Hadrian said. “All of the other girls I visited took it.”<br/><br/>Drew readied herself for the fucking of her life. She did not want to lose face. Hadrian plunged deep into her body and made her thighs jiggle. Hadrian rolled his fingers against her nipples and stimulated her further. Her warm folds sucked in Hadrian’s mighty pussy tamer.<br/><br/>Oh, Drew felt her legs lifted up in the air, just so Hadrian could plunge into her. Deeper, harder, faster Drew could see entire stars from what Hadrian was doing to her. He leaned in and pinched Drew’s nipples to get the right reaction out of her body.<br/><br/>“OOOH!”<br/><br/>Those soft cries of lust echoed through the room the faster Hadrian plunged into her. Hadrian locked hands onto Drew’s tender thighs and pushed her all the way down into the bed. She came up to meet Hadrian with numerous pussy thrusts to meet Hadrian’s big cock. She had him all the way inside of her and Hadrian held her tight to fuck her deeper and deeper with each plunge.<br/><br/>“Keep it up,” Drew moaned in his ear. “Ooooh, don’t you dare stop.”<br/><br/>Hadrian decided to give her a breath and flip Drew over. Her ass stuck up in the air and Hadrian enjoyed the bounce when he spanked it. He drove his cock into Drew and she howled out. She wanted more and Hadrian was happy to give it to her. He made sure Drew rose to her hands and knees. Positioned perfectly for Hadrian to take her chest and her ass with fluid motions.<br/><br/>“OOOH!”<br/><br/>Hadrian bottomed out inside of her again. Drew rocked back and forth, building up a sweat. Her climax felt so sweet when tightening around Hadrian’s manhood. Her silken walls stroked Hadrian up and down when he eased deeper into her body.<br/><br/>“Like mother, like daughter. I wonder if you like this as much as Aphrodite does.”<br/><br/>Hadrian grabbed Drew’s dark locks and pulled them back. She let out a scream. Drew never thought she would like anyone pulling her hair while they fucked her. At least until Hadrian did it and boy did Hadrian do it. His hips moved like a blur as he got closer and closer to the breaking point.<br/><br/>She came hard, several more times. Each clench milked Hadrian’s prick. Hadrian followed through and rode her to the edge.<br/><br/>“One more time and I’ll join you.”<br/><br/>Divine power thrilled every inch of Drew’s body. Hadrian was all over her body and fucking her brains out. She could do nothing other than scream as this powerful sorcerer just took her to the breaking point. Hadrian pressed down on Drew’s body and rocked her completely to the edge with an intense scream.<br/><br/>“Get ready.”<br/><br/>Drew opened up wide and Hadrian slammed all the way inside of her. His muscles tightened and the pleasure of injecting his seed into Drew’s body just rocked the demi-goddess into the bed.<br/><br/>Oh, Drew tightened her walls around Hadrian and milked him repeatedly. Hadrian teased her body one more time and made her gush all over the place with an intense and never ending release.<br/><br/>“Congratulations. You’ve passed the audition.”<br/><br/>Oh, Drew was glad. She hated to be the poor unlucky bitch who failed the Dragon. They would likely have the best sex they ever had, but never again. That would be an awful fate, worse than burning for eternity.<br/><br/>Hadrian rolled over Drew and spooned her well-fucked body. Just an inch away from penetrating if Hadrian so chose to do so.<br/><b>End.</b></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>